Kiss me sweet
by Revan Sama
Summary: Code geass lelouch of the rebellion: Lost colors. Black Knight Rai x Nunnally.


Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/Game: Code geass Lelouch of rebellion Lost colors.

Pairing: (Black Knight faction) Rai x Nunnally.

_On my cheek, on my hair, on my lips._  
_This warm and ticklish feeling would never stop._  
_I could only feel and hear the sound of my heart constantly._

_"It's your fault, Nunnally."_

_He would always say those words, under the kisses he was giving me._

_"Why?"_

_I would ask this question and the only answer I would get would be silence by his kiss on my lips._  
_The few nights after that, I gradually came to love him, to the point where I forgot how to breath._  
_The more he was holding me tightly close to his heart, the more my love would grown._  
_The gentle, heated kiss he would give me would give colors to my blind world._

***KISS ME SWEET***

Today, Sayoko-san told me the Ashford school's cherry blossom flowers were in full bloom.

It was already the holidays and most of the students leaved the school to join their family and returned to their own country.

The school feels a bit...empty now. It was kind of sad.

Onii-sama (Elder brother) was out again without telling me where and Sayoko-san was shopping.

Before Sayoko-san would leave for shopping, she must have notice my sad expression, because she asked me all the sudden :  
"Please don't be so sad Nunnally-sama, if you want I can bring you to Rai-san's room?"

At the sound of his name, my heart stopped and my face felt very warm.

I just nodded and said "Yes, please..."

It wouldn't be the first time to go over Rai-san's room but I still felt embarrassed.

We would talk, drink tea, folding Origami, he would also sometime tease me.

Quickly, before I could notice it, the loneliness I had would disappear and I would feel happy and warm. His presence made the whole difference.

My face felt very warm because of the sun...or because of what I just said :

"Today, The cherry blossom are in full bloom, I know I can't see them but still I'd like to go outside for a walk...Ah...But Rai-san will have to push the wheelchair so it would be bothersome...And maybe you don't have time for that...maybe you have to study with Kallen-san."

It was true, he had spent some time with Kallen-san for studying or such.

I didn't want to be a nuisance to them...But even if I told that to myself, there was a part of me who didn't believed this...  
It made me sad and I felt ashamed of myself.

Being jealous like this was terrible...

"Nunnally..."

His voice was low and a bit...sad?

I said that with a smile but I could feel he didn't buy it.

However even if he was my knight assigned by Onii-sama, that didn't mean he had to do all my selfishness !

"Lelouch gave me permission to stay with you as your knight."  
He would lower his voice and whisper this in my ear. The excitement and love in his voice gave me sweet shiver.

But Rai-san is my very important person.

Very precious, very dear to my heart...

Suddenly, he put one of his hand on my cheek. So warm, so strong...My heart was beating against my chest very hard.

"Nunnally?"

"Ah...Uhm...I'm sorry. I didn't want to be a bother so..."

His voice was really close.

"If you really think so, why do you make such sad smile?"

I gasped, he noticed. I said to him quickly : "I-I'm not making any sad smile, I just wanted Rai-san to stay with me and...!"

I put a hand on my lips, I betrayed myself and I felt very embarrassed.

I heard him laugh quietly, and I pounded a bit : "Rai-san! Please do not laugh!"

"Sorry Nunnally..."

He lightly kissed my hair, then my cheek and my lips. It almost feel as if I had petals of cherry blossom on me.

"You don't have to worry Nunnally, even if you feel sad and selfish, I'll always protect you."

He took the lead of the wheelchair and said to me: "Let us go outside for the walk"

I could only nod, my chest hurt too much for me to answer.

Ah...I don't know anymore.

I love him, I cherish him, and I don't know what to do anymore.

But...I do know, one day.

When I won't be shy anymore.

On his hair, on his cheek and on his lips.

I will kiss you sweetly.

**END.**


End file.
